


Cor Contritum

by imaginemotherofdragons



Series: Tortall Prompts [3]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Domestic, F/M, First Love, Heartbreak, Murderous Thoughts, Violent Thoughts, hc form, protective kitten bc we love her too, protective numair bc we love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginemotherofdragons/pseuds/imaginemotherofdragons
Summary: Random drabbles and requests set in the Tortall universe!! (I'm switching all the drabbles into series instead of multi-chapter fics bc I'm finally figuring out ao3)My personal Tumblr is @awesome--username and my writing is @somanyshipsssBig thanks to my wonderful beta-reader @strawberry-mads!!!





	Cor Contritum

**Author's Note:**

> Random drabbles and requests set in the Tortall universe!! (I'm switching all the drabbles into series instead of multi-chapter fics bc I'm finally figuring out ao3)
> 
> My personal Tumblr is @awesome--username and my writing is @somanyshipsss
> 
> Big thanks to my wonderful beta-reader @strawberry-mads!!!

  * She's sixteen when she firsts falls in love. Daine wants to protest but doesn't exactly have much room to talk.
  * Numair hates him.
  * (Nobody is surprised.)
  * The object of Sarra's affections is a seventeen year old squire. His name is Ed.
  * Ed is the only boy in the castle stupid brave enough to grin recklessly at her, to whisper dirty jokes in her ear at banquets.
  * It's thrilling.
  * When your family consists of the most powerful, dangerous, protective people in the world, it's hard to find someone who isn't terrified to even speak to you.
  * But Ed isn't.
  * Nothing scares him.
  * Numair snorts and suggests he could find plenty of ways to terrify the boy.
  * Sarra scowls.
  * Kit follows along as chaperone on most of their outings.
  * She doesn't trust him, not nearly good enough for her sister.
  * After two months go by Sarra insists Kit stays home.
  * She can take care of herself and Ed has been nothing but a perfect gentleman.
  * The dragon doesn't want to stay.
  * Even tries to convince Daine that she _needs_ to go with her.
  * Their mother tells her to stay put.
  * If Sarra wants to go riding without Kit she can.
  * Kitten sulks about it for a good two weeks.
  * Doesn't want to even speak to Sarra.
  * It's not at all fair.
  * Daine tries to get her to help with the animals in Jon's menagerie.
  * Claiming it's easier to work with them when they're talking to Kit.
  * It's not nearly as fun as causing trouble with Sarra.
  * Then one day Sarra comes back with tears in her eyes and flushed cheeks.
  * And Kit barrels into her.
  * Trilling and chirping a thousand different threats at the prick that made her cry.
  * Sarra wraps her arms around the dragon's neck and sobs.
  * That slimy bastard had broken her heart.
  * Claiming he didn't want to be courting anyone when he was going to be on the road so much.
  * Sarra and Kit curled up in bed for the rest of the afternoon.
  * The dragon had made sure Daine and Numair would give them some time alone.
  * After all there was a lot of plotting to do.
  * “Do you think you could just eat him Kit?”
  * He was a decent sized man but she could always eat him in pieces. 
  * Kitten gave a solemn nod. 




End file.
